


Sábanas blancas

by Lux_Lun28



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux_Lun28/pseuds/Lux_Lun28
Summary: Una apasionada reLación que no sabe a dónde llegará.





	1. Sábanas blancas

Ahí estaban los dos, viéndose fijamente a los ojos, envueltos por la penumbra de la habitación y la luz de la luna más brillante del mes, sobre una cama justa en tamaño con sábanas suaves y blancas de satén. Ambos se tomaban tiernamente de las mejillas con un toque tan ligero, tan lleno de cariño y cuidado. Sus ojos abiertos, húmedos y brillosos trataban de capturar todo lo que el otro les transmitía: sus miedos, sus deseos, sus promesas, su amor.  
La piel de su torso semidesnudo se erizaba cada que la ligera corriente de aire atravesaba las cortinas de la ventana abierta. Y así, llegó el momento en que su mirada, cargada de fascinación, no fue suficiente para expresar todo su sentir. Con indecisión, sus caras comenzaron a acercarse, poco a poco sentían la tibia y ligera exhalación del otro aproximarse, sus latidos se aceleraban y la excitación más que imperceptible se asomaba en sus espásticos músculos.  
La sintonía de sus mentes y cuerpos tocándose, cumpliendo el deseo compartido reprimido por mucho tiempo ya, los hacía mantener sus cinco sentidos abiertos afanándose a cada sensación.  
Kim se reclinó sobre Soo haciendo que su espalda llegara suave y por completo a la cama, sus labios nunca dejaron de tocarse. Estaban listos para continuar.  
A pesar de la creciente pasión, los besos eran suaves pero fuertes. No querían que ésta se les esfumara de entre los labios cual vapor de cigarrillo; querían durar en ese estado de éxtasis tanto como se los permitiera la vida. Puede que también hubiera mucho silencio, pero parecía que si alguno de los dos hablaba se rompería el hechizo de la noche. No había nada que decir con la voz que sus besos no estuvieran expresando ya.  
La palma de la mano de Kim bajó de la nuca de Soo hasta su costado, cada toque de sus fríos dedos contrastaba con el calor de Soo haciendo mucho más placentera la sensación. Con el mismo movimiento, la parte posterior de su mano fue de regreso por el camino que había trazado, quería que Soo disfrutara de la suavidad y la dureza. En pocas palabras la dualidad que el placer puede ofrecer a la vez.  
Al sentir ese toque de la garganta de Soo fugaz y casi inaudible se escapó un gemido. Un gemido estremecedor que dejó vibrando el aire al rededor de los oídos de Kim, gemido que rompió la barrera que apenas los dos soportaban. Así, sin previo aviso, Kim rugió de placer y sus labios se sintieron aún más sedientos, querindo tomar todo lo que Soo podía ofrecer.  
Soo se dejó llevar por esa intempestividad poco antes vista en Kim y permitió que Kim, impacientemente despojara a Soo de la poca ropa que le quedaba.  
Sus jeans y calzoncillos quedaron tirados a un lado de la cama, los sonidos que Soo hacía llenaban la habitación funcionando como una ola que llevaba a Kim más allá. Ki no quería que esos sonidos pararan por lo que poco a poco dejó la boca de Soo y se atrevió a bajar por su cuello cada centímetro que bajaba era un pequeño mordisco.

-¿Te gusta, Soo?- preguntó Kim

-mmmm- Soo dejó salir un sonido bajo como respuesta mientras mordía la parte interior de su labio, el inferior era su favorito cuando estaba excitado. 

Las mordiditas fueron bajando e incrementaron su fuerza cuando estuvieron en los pezones de Soo. Kim sabía que era uno de los puntos que más le porporcionaban placer y mejor aún si eran tratados con fuerza. No quiso detenerse mucho ahí y siguió bajando mientras Soo agarraba su cabello y lo hacía girones.  
Por otro lado, Soo ya sabía lo que a Kim le gustaba. Sabía que si hacía sonidos fuertes, demostrando que le agradaba lo que sentía obtendría el mejor sexo que pudiera pedir. Kim era alguien a quien realmente le gustaba dar placer, una vez que empezaba no dejaba tan facilmente que el otro tomara la batuta. 

-Voy a ir más abajo, mi amor- 

-mmm- Soo volvió a responder 

No lo había querido notar, pero el miembro de Soo estaba erecto 90°. Tan antojable para Jongin...

-Estás tan duro, Soo. Que delicia... - decía mientras se lamía los labios para hacer saliva y hacer muy rico este momento. 

Jongin comenzó a lamer lentamente desde la base hasta la punta del pene de Soo, estando en la cima dio un giro con su lengua para que todo estuviera lubricado. Le fascinaba verlo húmedo, brillante y duro. Continuó hacia los lados que no había tocado aún. La sensación de tenerlo en su boca lo excitaba todavía más. Lo tragaba hasta la base, parecía que había nacido para hacérselo a Soo; nunca se saciaba de él. No quería parar, quería que Soo se viniera, pero sabía que aún no era el momento. 

-¡Ah! Jongin, no pares- decía Soo mientras empujaba la cabeza de Kim y sus caderas hacia adentro 

-Sabes tan rico, Soo- 

-No pares ¡ah!-


	2. Explosión

El miembro de Soo se sentía cada vez más duro, hinchado, no se podía contener más y Kim tampoco podia parar tanta: hambre sentía. Su boca se llenaba de lo que Soo ofrecía tan perfectamente. Las dos partes de ambos, el pene de Soo y la boca de Kim, se amoldaban perfectamente,. Ambos eran del tamaño adecuado. 

-Soo, no puedes venirte ¿me entendiste? Aún tengo mucho que darte- dijo Kim mientras con el sonido de un chupón sacaba de su boca su dulce favorito.

Soo se mordía y humedecía sus carnosos labios.

-No, Kim, vamos, quiero explotar. Lo haces tan rico- 

-No hay prisa, mi amor- dijo con un beso en la frente de Soo.

Kim volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de Soo, lentamente, pedacito a pedacito. La situación volvió a su ternura inicial. Cuando llegó a su boca, besó y mordió su labio inferior, su favorito. 

-¿está bien que sea yo el único que reciba todas las caricias esta noche?- preguntó Soo.

-Claro, mi amor. Me encanta ver como lo disfrutas, sigue así-

Jongin se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al buró en un esquina, sacó un lubricante inodoro para que el aroma de Soo no se ocultara y un condón. No aguantaba las ganas de meter su miembro hinchado en ese pequeño hoyito que Soo ocultaba. 

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó Kim  
Soo respondió con un guiño pícaro de aprobación. 

Kim se colocó el condón, puso un poco de lubricante sobre él y se puso arriba de Soo. 

-Voy a empezar muy lento, mi amor- decía tiernamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amante.

Kyungsoo respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. 

El compás en que las caderas de Jongin se movían era lento, poco a poco introducía y sacaba la primera parte de su pene, después volvía a entrar y salir; no quería lastimar a Soo. El ritmo fue creciendo cuando la entrada cedía más a su tamaño hasta que la venció por completo y todo su esplendor estuvo dentro de Soo. 

La estrechés de Soo hacia a Kim sentir tan rico que comenzó a apurar el ritmo, su estrechés y los sonidos que Soo hacía no causaban más que excitarlo intensamente. Sabía que iba por buen camino y ambos lo disfrutaban. 

-Más duro, Jongin- 

-Mmmm- 

Palabras alentadoras para Kim

-Más adentro ¡así! ¡justo ahí! ¡ah!- 

Parecía que Kim había encontrado el punto perfecto.

Sus embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, sus cuerpos chocaban con rudeza y el sudor escurría de sus cuerpos calientes. 

Kim tomó con una mano la verga de Soo y la siguió estimulando, quería que los dos se vinieran al mismo tiempo. 

-Vente conmigo Soo- 

-¡ah! Mi amor, que rico coges- 

Soo metió sus dedos en la boca de Kim y él los besó apasionadamente. Después, Soo metió en su boca esos mismos dedos y los besó apasionadamente. Era un beso indirecto, que de alguna forma era tan excitante como nada en el mundo. La cama se movía con rudeza debido a la fuerza de ambos, tan cerca del clímax, tan cerca ...

-¡Grrr! ¡ahhhh!- gruñeron y gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. 

El alma se salia de ellos. El sexo más rico que hubían tenido hasta el momento. 

Kim, agotado quedó tendido sobre Soo. Solo alcanzando a susurrar con voz cansada:  
-Te amo, Soo-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si continuaré la historia o no, pero espero les haya gustado! :) es la primera vez que hago una así que...   
> Gracias por leer! y dejen comentarios :D


End file.
